


Sousuke x Makoto

by Jetred93



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Encouraging Sousuke, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hard Time, Labour, M/M, Omega Makoto, Omegaverse, Slight Smut, child birth, crying makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: This is a commissions request!I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result***please read ending notes***





	Sousuke x Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissions request!   
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result 
> 
> ***please read ending notes***

“hnnnn stop... Sousuke... your gonna drink... drink it all! Leave some for the pups!”

Makoto whined out as his alpha sucked the milk from his chest. 

“I can’t help it. Once I get a small taste I just can’t stop!”

The alpha admitted to his pregnant mate. Makoto giggled as he looked at the alpha 

“the pups are going to be here soon and I don’t know how fast I can produce milk... ah-uh! W... wait Sousuke... hnnnn”

The alpha had taken Makoto’s nipple between his teeth and smirked 

“why? You seem to be enjoying it”

Sousuke mumbled over the sensitive nub and continued to suck a steady flow of milk in to his mouth loving the taste of every drop that hit his tongue. Makoto began to whimper under the alpha as he was losing to his inner omega that wanted so badly for his mate to take him. 

“Sousuke... p... please take me”

The omega moaned out. Sousuke removed his lips from his mates nipple and smiled as he ran his hand over Makoto’s 8 month bump which was rather large and round. Something that the alpha absolutely adored was seeing his pregnant mate waddle around full of his pups. 

Sousuke positioned himself between the omegas legs and stared lovingly at his naked body, Makoto staring right back at him with lewd eyes. The alpha bit his lip and looked between his mates legs as he lined the tip of his erection up against his hole, before entering he looked back up at to his mates face and his heart sunk when he saw the omegas face screwed up in pain as he held a hand over his bump. Sousuke quickly pulled back and jumped to his mates side 

“Makoto? What's wrong?!”

The alpha asked panicked and a sharp gasp came from the omega followed by a whimper. Sousuke was extremely worried and looked just past the bump and noticed the bed sheets had gotten wet and slightly bloody. He whipped his head back to look Makoto in the eyes 

“is it time?”

The alpha placed his hand on the omegas arm. Makoto looked at him with watery eyes and nodded slowly 

“they’re coming early”

The omega spoke with a soft gasp at the end. Sousuke quickly jumped from the bed and ran around the room picking up the clothes they had both stripped off in a hurry and rushed back over to his mate

“let's get you dressed and in the car”

The omega nodded in response as he allowed the alpha to get him dressed quickly but carefully. Once Makoto was dressed the alpha quickly threw on a hoodie and some sweat pants before grabbing the hospital bag which was already pre-packed as they were told twins can come early. Sousuke rushed back over to the bed and helped his mate up by placing his arm around his waist. He kept his arm there as he guided the omega out of the room, down the stairs and to the car

“I’ll put you in the back in case you need to stretch your legs out, okay?”

The alpha rubbed over the bump as he guided his mate in to the car. Makoto thanked him as he passed him the seat belt, Sousuke then ran around the car to the driver's side and quickly sped off once he was in. 

As they reached the hospital Sousuke’s heart was already hurting from the quiet whimpers of pain that were coming from his mate. He opened the door and helped him out and again placed his arm around his waist to guide him

Not long after entering the hospital was Makoto placed in a private room that had already been pre-paid for by Haru. 

Haru wanted the best treatment and care for his pregnant best friend and wasn’t going to have him sit and wait around uncomfortably to be seen. It also helped that Haru worked part time at the hospital and was able to bag a bargain for the room

Makoto inwardly thanked his best friend as he had help on to the hospital bed in his private room, he was already in so much pain that he doesn’t know what he would do if he had to wait around. Sousuke was by his side at all times making sure he was steady on his feet and was well balanced before heaving him up on to the bed. The alpha held his mates hand tightly and placed small kisses over his knuckles 

“you're gonna be okay Mako, I promise”

Sousuke spoke with love and worry in his tone 

Within a few minutes of being settled a midwife came in to the room 

“Hello, I’m Kanna and I'll be your midwife through this. How are you feeling love?”

The beautiful beta woman spoke as she walked over and stroked Makoto’s arm

“I’m okay, it just hurts a little”

The omega spoke as he ran his hand over his bump that had already dropped down slightly 

“how far apart are your contractions?”

The beta asked with a soft smile. Makoto looked over to his mate and then back to the woman 

“I’m not sure... I think about 10 minutes?”

The omega really hadn't been paying much attention between each shooting pain he had, he was too busy trying to overcome it. 

“okay, well what I will do is I’ll come back in about 20 minutes or so and if you could try and time the space between each contraction that would be perfect. When I next come in, I’ll check to see how far dilated you are”

And with that the female left the mates to some privacy

Makoto looked to the side at the alpha and whimpered that it hurts. Sousuke knew watching his mate in pain was going to hurt him but he didn’t realise how much his heart was going to shatter the moment he saw the omega admitting it hurt. The alpha nodded at his mate 

“I will be here all the way through it”

He stood from the chair at the side of the bed and placed a long loving kiss on Makoto’s cheek. The omega smiled until another contraction crept up on him and he leant forward slightly and whimpered until it had passed, once it had he sat back and looked at Sousuke 

“time how long it takes until the dreaded next one...”

The omega sulked and ran both hands over his bump 

20 minutes passed and the midwife came back to Makoto pushing his way through the pain of another contraction 

“awwww honey, how’s it going? Have you been timing them?”

The beta woman asked 

“yeah, they are every 5 minutes”

Sousuke spoke as he rubbed his mates back to ease some tention. Makoto gasped out a sigh as he laid back again 

“they’re getting worse...”

The omega whimpered as he spoke to the midwife 

“when your contractions are 3 minutes apart that’s when you will be in active labour and I’ll be able to give you the epidural if you wish to have it. For now, it’s just something you're going to have to fight through”

“ughhhhh”

Makoto rolled his head to the side as the pain was already so bad and he just wanted _something_ to ease the pain. The midwife smiled sadly as she went over to one of her draws and pulled out a hospital gown 

“okay, if we could get you in this I can then proceed with checking how far you have dilated”

She smiled as Sousuke stood from his chair and grabbed the gown. He turned to his mate on the bed and smiled at him to indicate he would help him get in it. Makoto groaned as he struggled to sit up from the bed, Sousuke removed his sweat pants from him before he stood up and the continued to help him by lifting him from the bed and removing the omegas top up and over his head. He held out the hospital gown in front of his mate for him to place his arms through and tied it loosely at the back 

Makoto suddenly gripped his alphas shoulder with one hand and placed his other on his bump as he hunched of with a small gasp and whimper as another contraction coursed through him. Once it had passed, he placed his forehead on Sousuke’s shoulder and whimpered, the alpha wrapped his arms around him feeling broken from how much pain his mate was in, he didn’t want it to get worse for him, he wanted to change places if anything. 

“shhh shhh shhh, it will be okay Mako. I’m here, let’s get you back on the bed”

The alpha spoke as he delicately lifted his mate from the floor and placed him back on the bed

“so, do you know what you're having?”

The midwife spoke with a smile as she sat at a small desk to the side of the room

“all we know is that were having twins, we wanted to keep the sex of them a surprise”  

Makoto explained as him and Sousuke rubbed circles over and around the bump 

“awww that’s nice. A lot of people don’t have the patience nowa days to find out, has it not been tempting?”

The beta asked trying to keep the omegas mind side tracked. Makoto looked at Sousuke with a smile before turning back to the midwife 

“yeah, in fact Sousuke knows what sex they are because he begged me to find out as long as he kept it a secret from me. It took a lot of convincing but he went out and got me lots of my favourite foods and well... being pregnant and hungry all the time I just agreed that he could phone and find out. I did how ever make him swear not to tell me even if I asked or begged to know”

“and did you ask and beg?”

Before answering the female Makoto chuckled 

“I would say more than ten times”

The omega continued on to giggled as he held tightly on to Sousuke’s hand. Kanna smiled at the mates before turning back to her desk and rummaging through her notes

“okay! Let's check and see how far you have dilated shall we?”

The beta stood from her desk and made her way over to the end of the bed. Makoto opened his legs the best he could before he started cramping in his thighs, his eyes scrunched up and a little groan left his lips 

“sorry, it can be uncomfortable, but I’ll be as quick as I can”

Kanna smiled as she placed her gloves on and ran her hand between the omegas legs under the dressing gown. Makoto flinched slightly until he adjusted to the females fingers, the midwife hummed with a slight nod before retrieving her hand and removing the gloves

“you seem to be about 4 centimetres dilated”

Makoto looked at the midwife horrified that he wasn’t even half way there yet. 

“oh man... I don’t think--”

The omega was cut off when Sousuke placed his lips upon his in a loving kiss. As the alpha pulled away, he smiled and placed his forehead on his mates 

“you _can_ do this”

Sousuke reassured his mate. Makoto’s eyes pricked with tears and he nodded with a slight smile before whimpering out and grabbing the alphas top at the front, Sousuke placed both his hands over the omegas and spoke loving words to help him pass through it. Once it started fading out, he whispered to himself repeatedly that he _can_ do it and he _will_ do it.  

“the contractions seemed to be getting closer, I will leave you both to some privacy again. I’ll come back in 10 minutes and you can let me know how far apart they are and if you would like the epidural” 

The beta smiled as she finished off writing in her notes and left the room 

“shall I dim the lights? It might help you relax a little better”

The alpha offered his mate and Makoto nodded eagerly. He wanted something, anything! To relax him and take his mind off the pain

Four hours had passed and finally Makoto was able to get the epidural. However, when the midwife offered it to him, he refused it and told her that he wanted to go as far as he possibly could naturally.

“if you don’t want the epidural, would I be right in thinking you don’t want the gas and air either?”

Kanna asked as she looked at the omega lovingly. Makoto nodded 

“I... I want to try and do this”

Before the omega could finish his sentence, he cried out in pain and pulled his mate close to him. Sousuke wrapped his arms around him and let out some soothing pheromones. 

“it’s okay, you’ll be okay, you can pull through this”

The alphas calm soothing tone of voice made the omega relax and he nodded before laying back down on the bed

“you know, it helps if you walk around a bit? I could even get you a birthing ball to sit on if you would like?”

The midwife offered as her brows burrowed. She was amazed with the strength Makoto had to not want any pain relief even though he craved it at the start. She knew during labour that omega males change their mind all the time on what they want and that’s because they follow their instincts more than ever when birthing a child. So, something inside of him must have been telling him to wait it out a bit. Makoto looked at the midwife with teary eyes and nodded 

“please”

The omega choked out. Sousuke helped sit his mate up and rubbed circles over the bottom of his back, Makoto hummed out as that was really easing the tention that had built up in the time they had been there. The midwife left to get the birthing ball and Sousuke lifted his mate from the bed 

“here, put your arm over my shoulder and we will take a slow walk around the room”

“o... okay”

The omegas body shook as pain shot up his back once he was on his feet and he whimpered before taking his first step forward. His eyes widened in shock as that first step really did seem to take the edge off slightly 

“hey now, don’t get ahead of yourself and start sprinting around this room will ya!”

Sousuke joked with a cheeky smile, Makoto looked at him with a confused glare before he chuckled alongside his mate. 

Makoto managed to walk around the room easily, gripped tightly to his mate before an intense contraction took him by surprise and he tumbled forward, Sousuke was quick in his reactions and caught his mate before he hit the floor. The alpha lowered him to the ground so that he was on his knees hunched over with his hands on the floor for balance as he cried out in pain 

“ahhhhhh... no, no, no! It hurts! It hurts! Alpha please!”

The omega begged out and that shattered Sousuke’s heart even more as he didn’t know what he could do. He decided to situate himself at the side of him and rub his back until it passed 

“If you don’t want the epidural then maybe you should at least agree to some gas and air”

Tears poured down Makoto’s cheeks as he looked at the alpha, the pain becoming more and more unbearable 

“ice...”

“huh? ice?”

The alpha looked at his mate confused 

“I want to chew on some ice... please... please get me some ah! Hnnn... alpha please!”

Makoto whimpered as the contraction didn’t seem to ease and lasted longer than all the rest. Sousuke nodded 

“okay, but first let’s get you back on the bed and wait until Kanna comes back before I leave, okay?”

“wh... what? Your gonna leave me?... but... but I... I can’t do this without you!”

The omega looked at his mate completely scared

“I won’t be long, I promise. I’ll run straight there and straight back. I won't even stop if I get yelled at for running. I will not be gone for long” 

The alpha tried explaining to his mate

“but... but”

More tears poured down Makoto’s face and he sat back on his legs and held his arms open for his alpha. Sousuke held his mate in a tight embrace, a cuddle that he didn’t want to separate from as the omega cried in to his shoulder and begged him not to leave. The alpha stroked the back of Makoto’s head running his fingers through the beautiful brown locks 

“how else am I meant to get you ice?”

Sousuke asked softly waiting for a response. More sniffles and a whimper came from the omega before he pulled away from the alphas shoulder, he nodded and looked down

“I don’t want to leave your side either, but what I do want is to help you and you need ice and I want to get you everything you want and need seeing as I can’t help in any other way”

The alpha sounded broken and Makoto knew that he was hurting alongside him

“okay.... I’ll be awaiting your return”

The omega wiped his tears away and asked for some help up off the floor. Sousuke smiled at him and lifted him straight from the ground so that he didn’t even need to get on his feet. Makoto was amazed with the amount of strength his alpha had to lift a fully-grown male that was pregnant with twins even though he has an injured shoulder.  

“thank you... Sousuke” 

Makoto spoke as he laid back down on the bed. At that moment the midwife came back in to the room 

“geez, sorry that took so long. It seems like a lot of people were in labour today and none of the other midwifes put any of the balls back where they belong”

Kanna explained with a sigh in her voice 

“Makoto would like some ice, where do I go to get that?”

The alpha explained with a rush to his tone. The midwife looked at Sousuke with slight worry 

“it’s not a good idea to leave your omega while in labour, are you sure everything will be alright?”

Kanna asked Sousuke as she looked between the mates. Makoto nodded with a smile 

“I’ll be fine, he’ll be quick”

The omega rubbed a hand over his bump. The midwife explained where the machine is and it wasn’t far from their room at all so Sousuke made a quick pace to fetch what his mate needed. 

As he got back to the room with a cup of ice chips, he almost dropped them on the floor as his mate was hunched in on himself crying in to his hands. Sousuke ran over to him in a panic asking what was wrong and Kanna looked at the alpha sadly as she rubbed Makoto’s shoulder. The omega looked up to his mate with tears pouring down his cheeks 

“I wasn’t alright... s... soon as you left... I... I...”

Makoto couldn’t finish the sentence, instead he continued to cry in to his hands 

“I’m here now! God, I’m so, so, so sorry! I’m here, I’m here. I shouldn’t have left you”

The alpha wrapped his arms around his mate and continued to apologize to him. 

The apologetic scene was soon short lived when Makoto let out and ear-piercing scream and tried to shuffle himself up to the top of the bed. Sousuke watched him in complete shock as the midwife rushed down to the bottom of the bed to check what was happening 

“oh! Well this happened by surprise!” 

Kanna smiled up at the mates who were in a state of shock 

“first baby is crowning!”

The midwife explained. Makoto looked at the alpha petrified 

“I’m... n... no! I’m not ready—ah!!”

The omegas head swung back as he felt the extreme stretch as the baby was ready to be pushed out. Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles 

“you’ve got this, squeeze my hand as hard as you want, okay?”

The omega wasted no time in gripping his mates hand tightly and screaming out in agony 

“Makoto honey, you need to push when you feel a contraction coming, okay?”

The omega nodded in response to the midwife and began pushing as a contraction ricocheted through his entire body. His face turned bright red and scrunched up as his whole being was trying to push the baby free, after about 1 solid minute of pushing the omega gasped and his body fell back as he cried

“I can’t... I can’t do it”

Makoto whimpered. Sousuke gripped his mates hand tighter 

“yes, you can, and you will. Because you are an amazing and strong omega and are doing brilliantly. Now, let’s meet baby number one”

The alpha assured his mate right before another contraction pierced through him 

“ahhhh!! It hurts so bad!! Hnnnnnnnnn... I CAN’T PUSH ANY HARDER!”

Makoto screamed out as he slumped back panting, sweat dripping from his forehead as Sousuke managed to grab a white cloth from the side and wipe his brow clear 

“It’s okay Makoto, just breath you're doing great” 

The alpha tried to calm his mate and kissed his knuckles once again. Makoto shook his head as tears continued falling down his cheeks in a river like motion 

“it hurts, it hurts so bad Sousuke...”

“Makoto honey, the baby is in a vital place right now and you can't give up. You need to keep pushing, I know it hurts but once the first one is out the second one should come easier” 

Kanna tried explaining to the upset omega. Makoto shook his head but was interrupted as he felt an almighty urge to push. He sat up quickly and screamed from the top of his lungs as he pushed and pushed and pushed

“come on Mako you can do this, I love you and you are doing brilliantly. Just a few more pushes!”

The alpha soothed his mate as he placed his free arm around his shoulders and leaned in close as he began pushing once again

“keep going, keep going, keep going”

The midwife encouraged but Makoto fell limp and curled in to Sousuke’s chest 

“I can’t... I’m too tired... I can’t push anymore... just cut me open and pull them out... I can’t do this”

“It’s a little too late for that now, you need to keep pushing”

“AHHHHHH!! NO!!!” 

The whole of the omegas body began shaking as he felt the urge to push once again 

“that’s it, that’s it! One more big push for me, come on Makoto you can do it!”

Kanna encouraged and within moments Makoto slumped back in relief as a high-pitched cry filled the air. Sousuke looked over to the midwife who was holding their first born and carefully passed it to another midwife he didn’t even realise was in the room. The other woman took the crying baby and placed them on the side to clean them up properly. The alphas eyes began to water as he watched the baby’s legs kick about slightly from the movements 

“what... is it?”

Makoto weakly spoke as he tried to regain energy. Sousuke turned to his mate with a smile and stroked his cheek 

“it’s a boy” 

The alpha grinned happily and Makoto couldn’t help but choke on a sob 

“we have a boy?”

The omega spoke happily and received an enthusiastic nod from his mate. Kanna smiled at the pair and went back to her original stance to check on what was going on 

“okay Makoto, the next one is getting ready. You have about a minute to gain your strength back” 

That was something the omega didn’t want to hear, he was already so tired from trying to get the first one out that he wanted more time to relax. Sousuke kissed the omegas forehead 

“you’ve got this. You did so bloody well”

The alpha smiled in happiness. Makoto looked lovingly in to his mates eyes and nodded, he tried looking over to see his baby boy but as he caught a small glimpse a familiar pain coursed through him and his instincts knew exactly what to do. 

He grabbed his mates hand and grunted 

“I’ve got this”

Before whimpering out as he pushed with his whole being 

“yes! Come on Makoto! Your almost there! A couple of big pushes and baby number two will be here”

Kanna spoke happily as the omega was doing much better the second time around. Makoto gasped and fell limp but quickly sat himself forward again not giving up and continued to push as hard as he could. 

This time with a little more ease the room was filled with weak cries as baby number two made an appearance. Makoto slumped back to catch his breath and Sousuke watched as the baby was carried and placed next to their brother 

“I... did it”

Makoto smiled up at his alpha and Sousuke turned to his mate with tears flowing down his cheeks in happiness 

“you sure did! I’m so proud of you Makoto”

The alpha leaned in and kissed his mate gently on the lips 

“so... what did I birth this time?”

The omega spoke with a smile as the kiss separated

“a baby girl”

The alpha informed with a wide smile 

“one of each? We got one of each?!”

Makoto beamed up in happiness as he looked over to the table the twins were getting wrapped up on. Both the midwifes turned with a twin in each arms and walked over to the omega placing them both on his chest 

The baby girl with dark brown her and the baby boy with light brown wrapped up in a blue and pink blanket. Makoto cried as he kissed the perfect sleeping new borns on their tiny little heads, Sousuke placed his arm behind his mate and stared down at his perfect pups before kissing the omegas cheek

“now I have everything I’ve ever wanted. The best husband in the world and two stunning pups”

Sousuke chocked on a sob as he booped both the baby's noses 

“have you got names for them?”

Kanna asked with an excited smile 

“yeah”

Makoto spoke happily 

“baby boy is Yamazaki Haruto and baby girl is Yamazaki Sumiko”

The omega added with a loving smile 

Kanna awed at the names as she watched the little family huddled on the bed in a picture-perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


End file.
